


【不二越】邮便日记

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 一个迟到的联系。来自一份特殊的快递。不二周助X越前龙马
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 6





	【不二越】邮便日记

邮便日记

裕太将大大的箱子搬进客厅，引起了他兄姐们的注意。  
“这是什么，快递？”姐姐由美子端着两杯精品手冲咖啡，好奇地看幼弟忙前忙后，将其中一杯咖啡递给不二家的长男。  
“很稀奇呢，裕太竟然收到快递。”不二周助诧异地微微睁眼，他向姐姐道谢，托着咖啡杯，另一只手微微搅拌里面的液体。自从进入高三，他很少再喝卡布奇诺，有时会用冰美式提起一整天的干劲。  
“不止哦，还是从美国寄来的呢。”由美子帮助裕太将拆下来的透明胶条一一收拾，顺道看了看贴在箱子上的地址，“洛杉矶？裕太有朋友在那里？”  
“啊……”忙碌的幼弟终于吝啬地给他的哥哥姐姐们一个回应，头也不抬地用美工刀切开了正上面的封条。  
不二周助的手指顿住了。  
“越前龙马那家伙寄来的。”裕太给他的猜测一个肯定。  
裕太打开箱子，像个探险的小孩，略有些兴奋。不二凑近他的身后，看清箱子中的内容，一些光碟，一些书籍，还有其他什么的样子。  
不。裕太什么时候和越前这么熟了？他说的真的是曾经国中时期，青学网球部那个天才学弟越前龙马？不二的脑门冒出一堆问号，他试着回忆了越前的模样，时间停留在国一的暑假，他们一起赢得全国大赛的冠军。小学弟挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，新的开学季，没有人再见过他，留下的只有飞往洛杉矶的消息。据说，要走职网的道路，于是必须回美国去。之后零星的消息从再次成为高中同学的菊丸那里传来，这个开朗热情的大猫样的男孩，似乎抽出一个暑假跟桃城武一起去洛杉矶的越前家拜访，度过了难忘的夏天。  
那会，不二怎么说的？好像是英二和阿桃真狡猾，也不和大家说一声之类的。学业繁忙重压之下，不二和菊丸不再在一个班级，即使身为天才，他也要忙碌于学校和补习班之间，顺道再做个短时兼职，给三年后的东大面试加砝码。如今，他刚刚收到东京大学法律系的入取通知书，在家中享受姐姐的奖励，把她珍藏许久的顶级蓝山咖啡拿出来分享了。  
裕太不喜欢咖啡，所以没有他的份。  
不对，为什么裕太和越前这么熟？  
不二的千思万绪在短短时间内仿佛绕着东京都内环奔跑的山手线，呼啸地奔过十数个站点，停回最开头的那个站台。  
他眨了眨眼睛，看见裕太抬起手，拿出两套精装的盒子。  
哦呀，居然是化妆品。  
“姐姐，这是给你的。”裕太递给了由美子。  
“啊？还有我的礼物吗？越前君真是太贴心，太客气了。”不二由美子开心地接过，继而小声欢呼起来，“居然是我一直想要牌子的限量版，真是承蒙关爱，怎么办呢，必须要好好回礼才行呀……”  
由美子捧着脸颊，已然不淡定地絮絮叨叨起来。  
裕太突然抬头盯着不二周助，他哥哥被他看得浑身一个激灵。  
“哥，这是你的。”弟弟别扭地递给他一袋颇有份量的东西。  
不二诧异地接过，他还没适应弟弟居然和越前关系不错的事实，又为越前居然也会给他寄礼物的事实失了神。  
用泡沫塑料好好包装的一袋礼物，在最上方贴着方便查询内容的标签，几串漂亮的手写英文，还有一些别别扭扭的日文注解。  
啊……是那个越前呢。  
不二不禁露出微笑，感慨道：“真没变呢，英文写得很漂亮，日文还是这么难看。”  
“能认出来不就好了，老哥你太苛刻了。”裕太撇了撇嘴，似乎对哥哥的评价不太高兴。  
“呵呵，也是。”不二适时安抚弟弟的情绪，他将包裹放在一旁，继续凑近弟弟的箱子，好奇心旺盛地问，“裕太要了什么？”  
不二弟——如果让他知道这个称呼一定会生气——裕太君倒是很大方，将箱子尽展哥哥的眼底：“也没什么，几套在网上买不到的参考书，还有一些软体游戏的英文版，啧。越前这个家伙，真的没给我买限量，只收普通版本呢，啊啊啊好气人。”  
“怎么说话呢，人家肯替你买就不错了，裕太，你开学就高三了，不要忙着玩游戏哦。”由美子插嘴打断幼弟的碎碎念。  
“姐姐，我这叫将兴趣和学习结合一起，玩英文版的游戏有助于提高我的语法！”不二裕太义正言辞。  
“呵呵，也是个好方法呢。”这是习惯安抚弟弟的好哥哥不二周助的打圆场时间。  
“我这也是跟越前学的啦。”裕太摸了摸脑袋，“他当初来日本，日语差劲得要命，买了几款日文版的游戏玩，才好好将一些生僻的知识给补起来的，比如古语法啦，战国史啦，之类的……”  
“原来是这样，越前君真聪明呢。”这是别家弟弟真好的不二由美子姐姐。  
“喂……”裕太感到无力。  
“先不说这个，裕太君是让越前君代买的东西吗？”由美子很好奇，她抱着自己的高级品牌套装，语气不太确定地问。  
“游戏软体和资料书是我托他买的，其他的都是越前自己寄来的。”不二裕太老实地说。  
“说的是呢，这个东西可不便宜啊，我要想想，怎么给越前君回礼。”不二由美子支起下颌，虽然弟弟对自己的关爱毋庸置疑，可如此体贴入微地购买只在美国通贩的限量版品牌套装，真的不是裕太那个脑袋能想出来的。  
“是啊，要好好回礼才行。”不二周助想起那些英文字符和日文注释，越前有好好挑选适合日本气候生长的花卉种子，还送了一些特别的营养剂。  
是个体贴入微的孩子，以前怎么没有察觉呢？不对，过去的越前虽然话不多，但总是不动声色地关怀他人，眼前这个笨蛋弟弟，也是被他照顾过的对象呢。  
不二的双眼眯成弯弯的月牙，他觉得有意思极了。

**

“所以，这是拷问吗？老哥。”不二裕太无奈地看向自己的哥哥。  
这是不二的房间，高三时做了格局的重布置，开辟了一块区域来种植物。窗台上的一排仙人掌格外显目，旁边多了几个空花盆，不二正将一袋培养土放进去，裕太被拉来帮忙了，美其名曰托他的福才收到越前的礼物，兄弟俩要一起种起来才比较有意义。  
“老哥，你偶尔也真的太形式主义了。”裕太替他扶着袋子，看哥哥拿小铲子装土。  
“这叫有意义的事。”不二也不恼，笑呵呵地继续手上的作业。  
“你问我什么时候和越前关系好起来，真的很像拷问呢。”  
“说什么哪，只是一个哥哥的关心。越前还是我国中时期同校的后辈呢，我们可是并肩作战的战友。”  
“还不是没有联系了。”裕太嘀咕。  
“呵呵。”不二的笑容灿烂起来。  
“……呃，我没有那个意思。”  
深知自家兄长腹黑性格的裕太打个寒颤，立刻改口，自曝过往：“其实也没什么。国中那年被他打败了，我念的圣鲁道夫是外国人办的私立学院嘛，英文不太好，有向那小子询问学习方法。开始还挺不习惯的，总觉得会被嘲笑……”  
裕太缓缓道来的过去，在不二记忆中铺开一串走马灯似的电影胶片。他仿佛看见弟弟青涩的模样，他别扭地等在比赛之后的路口，看见那个戴着白色FILA帽子的小个子出现，用生硬的方式打了招呼。  
那个小学弟肯定喝着芬达吧，捏着罐子，小口小口地咽着。大大的眼睛猫瞳一般罕见地泛起金色光芒，用他独有的挑衅又犀利的视线，扫向一个……也许记不得名字的人。  
“那小子居然忘记我是谁了。”  
嗯，果然是这样。  
“结果想起来，喊我不二弟，气死我了。”  
呵呵，真是他会做的事。  
“一直到国中二年级，我打电话问他有没有好的参考书，才改口喊我裕太。”  
……所以，直呼其名了吗。  
不二也不知道自己怎么了，听着听着，油然而生一股失落。那是他没见过的越前，在裕太的回忆中，一字一句，无比清晰地仿佛他亲身经历了一遍。  
他们相处的短暂时光，只有一个学期的缘分，被洗刷得更加苍白了。那种无力感又回来，他拼命想起的越前，在球场上肆意挥洒汗水，永不妥协的坚韧精神，高兴的时候永远只能看到双眼迸发更闪亮的色彩……然后，你还差得远。  
啊，全部想起来了。  
不二睁开了湖蓝色的眼眸，指尖抚过青白瓷色的花盆光滑的边缘，刚刚种下的种子像种进了他的心里，感觉到了生长的力量，犹如顽强的生命力般深深扎根心田，正灼热发烫。  
“哥，你有在听我说话吗，想什么呢？”  
弟弟裕太的声音是一阵吹过的风，不二不经意地说：“有啊。我在想，要送什么回礼比较好。”  
他遮掩了情绪，一些弟弟不曾察觉，也不会眀瞭的东西。  
“越前的话，他有托我买东西。”裕太说。  
“是什么？”不二诧异。  
“唉……说出来有点难以启齿。”  
“嗯？”  
越来越好奇了。  
“就是……茶碗蒸啦。”裕太叹气的样子，像个耷拉脑袋的小狗。  
“这种东西自己都能做吧，但是他说美国的鸡蛋做出来的不好吃。”  
“呵呵，真是挑剔的孩子。”  
“老哥也这样想对吧，我有说哦，费这么大功夫空运超市的茶碗蒸过去，加热食用也不新鲜啊。他说没关系，就想吃那个味道。你说说，他是不是很无语啦。”  
“应该是想念日本的味道了吧。”不二淡淡道，“越前虽然话不多，心思一直很细致。”  
他思考了一会，对裕太道：“这样吧，给越前寄回礼的包裹，我来准备，你把他要的东西写下来告诉我。”  
“诶？这样好吗，不会麻烦老哥吗？”裕太嘴上这么说，表情倒是很动摇。这个弟弟一直很苦恼替人准备礼物的事情，从小到大可都没变。  
“有什么关系呢，我好歹是他的前辈。”不二笑道。  
“那好吧。”裕太妥协了。那点小小的过意不去，很快被他抛诸脑后，乖乖地编辑短信，将越前的地址发给了哥哥。

**

不二打了河村寿司店的电话，意料中憨厚爽朗的声音响起，叙旧的问候结束，他开门见山提了需求。  
“把做好的茶碗蒸进行适合空运的包装，这个是没问题啦，不过，不二你要寄去哪里啊？”河村隆按部就班地计算着日程，“我家寿司店的茶碗蒸是特制，你最好告诉我要寄多长时间，才好做相应的处理哦。”  
不二的手指飞快地在电脑上输入查询，从日本寄件到美国所需的时间是——  
他将手机夹在头颈的地方，很快报了个天数，隐去地址。  
“需要我这边直接寄吗？”河村问。  
“不用，寄到我家就行了，剩下的我来做。”不二说。  
他定了河村寿司店的特制茶碗蒸，如果告诉阿隆，寄去的对象是曾经的小学弟，这个爽朗大方的男人一定会说不收他的钱，还是不说为妙。私心里，希望这是自己给越前准备的礼物呢。  
挂掉电话，不二敲了敲桌面，心情异常地好。  
由美子敲了敲敞开的房门，对自家弟弟友好地举起手中的礼物：“我来给越前君送东西的哦。”  
“姐姐……”  
“裕太说，这次给越前寄东西，全部交给周助处理了。”由美子把手中的盒子交给周助，那是最新版的Switch，宠物小精灵联名款。  
姐姐这……真的是超级大方的回礼呢。不二摇了摇，无奈地说：“不可以破坏包装，对吧？”  
“这不是当然的事嘛。”由美子在弟弟房间的床畔坐下来，观察打量的神情，不二的笑容立刻微微地不自然了。  
“周助很开心呢，能给越前君置办礼物。”  
“……”  
“很久没见到周助这么开心了哦？从上高中以来。”  
“姐姐……”不二的笑容开始发苦。  
“好像的确是高一开始，我弟弟就不怎么高兴了。啊……或者应该说，只有国三那年，周助比过去都要开心呢。”  
由美子姐姐的话真是藏针，爱好占卜，善于观察，又很疼爱弟弟们，总是一丝一毫的变化都不放过，拥有这样的姐姐，是幸运也是某种程度的棘手吧。  
“周助很喜欢越前吧？”  
果然，由美子指出来了。  
出乎她的意料，不二既没有否认，也没有承认，他表现的些微困惑，似乎认真地烦恼于这个问题，并不打算再隐藏起来。  
“我也不知道呢。”他说，“但我还是挺在意他的。只是——”他思考着最合适的措词，形容他过去那份道不明摸不透的心情，隔着一层厚厚的毛玻璃，看不清窗户那头冰天雪地的街景，朦朦胧胧的印象。  
“我总是记得他在球场上的模样，挑衅对手的表情，倔强不服输的表情，胜利时被高高抛起来，害羞又兴奋的表情，还有……开怀大笑的样子。”  
不二慢慢地回忆，俊美的容颜些微怀念，些许失落，夹杂微苦的无奈：“但是，我已经三年没有打过网球了。”  
是的，他离开了网球，在踏入高中校门的一瞬间。  
“遗憾吗？”  
“太过圆满吧。”  
纠正姐姐的说词，不二笑起来。  
他的笑容很柔和，过去总是若即若离，像他习惯的那样带着人与人之间的距离感，但是这个笑容不一样，轻轻柔柔的十分包容呢。  
“果然，周助喜欢越前呢。”由美子也笑了，她站起来，拍拍弟弟的肩膀。  
“最好的回忆，关于最棒的事，只有最重要的人才留得下这样的身影哦。”她摆摆手，离开了。  
不二思想她说的话，忽然就懂了。

**

“哥！东西寄出去了吗？”裕太满头大汗地回来，攥起挂在脖子上的毛巾一角，擦了擦汗水。  
不二看着弟弟刚刚晨跑回来，急切的模样，递给他一杯加蜂蜜的青瓜汁。  
“寄出去了哟。”他笑眯眯地说。  
“那太好，我和越前发封邮件说一声，让他准备收东西。”裕太一口气喝完青瓜汁，放下空杯子，舒爽地呼出一口气。  
“裕太。”不二突然道，“把他的邮箱地址给我，我跟他说吧。”  
“诶？为什么，不都一样。”裕太诧异极了。  
“你不知道到底寄了什么，不是吗？我来跟他说，方便检查快运有没有疏漏哦。”不二解释。  
裕太想了想，认为哥哥说得对。  
“好吧，我发给你。”他转头跑上楼梯，准备洗澡。

**

【敬启，越前君。  
最近的你还好吗？  
……  
……】

手指飞快地敲击键盘，似乎很久没有像这样，如此多的倾诉欲。直到打下第一个字符，才发现原来止不住的手速不仅仅只在写论文和稿子呢。  
不二呷一口咖啡，思念缓缓飘过窗外的落叶，刮起一阵温暖的粉红色的风。那年的四月，樱花飞舞的季节，他看见一个奇怪的孩子在校园后面的大树下，睡得酣甜。忍不住用手机拍下了他的睡颜，因为看起来，真的很像一只幼小的猫咪。  
上课铃声响起，那个小学弟睁开惺忪的眼睛，露出像烈日艳阳般震慑人心的金色光芒。他懒洋洋地伸直腰背，毫无形象地打个哈欠，捶了捶发酸的脖子。那副可爱的样子，让不二忍俊不禁，险险笑出声。  
啊啊——原来自己什么都还记得，仿佛从未忘记过。

【今年春天，青学初中部的校舍翻修过一遍，跟过去不一样。  
如果你有机会回来，建议去看一看呢。  
这里，就先让你看看照片吧。】

不二熟练地点击附件，添加了自己拍下的照片。他第一次这样做，不清楚对方是否感兴趣，不顾虑对方会不会觉得奇怪，将想说的话，想分享的心情，悉数发出去。  
也许，越前不会注意到他的小心思。但是，有什么关系呢？  
不远的将来，如果他被允许。不，他会重新找回那个夏天，当老同学对他谈起一段暑假奇遇记，他表现的心不在焉，却深深留下一缕憾念。  
这次，他会在新的夏季，踏上一段特别的旅途，前往另一个国度，拜访那个早就想见的小学弟，说一句迟来许久的告白。

End


End file.
